


For All The Things My Hands Have Held

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Dangerous Situations, M/M, hero work, kon just loves his little bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: The best by far is you.They were going down.And they were going down fast.“We have to get these people out.” Tim said, rummaging around the cockpit for as many parachutes as he could find. There weren’t many, not enough for the few dozen on the plane.“You have to go.” Kon said





	For All The Things My Hands Have Held

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness. It felt like a very TimKon song, and I wanted to write this. I actually highly suggest listening to it while reading this because it gives it a nice movie feel. Enjoy!

They were going down.

And they were going down _fast._

“We have to get these people out.” Tim said, rummaging around the cockpit for as many parachutes as he could find. There weren’t many, not enough for the few dozen on the plane.

“You have to go.” Kon said, trying to focus his TTK on whatever inside the plane was failing, but it was no use, he couldn’t piece it together. They were going to crash.

“What?” Tim asked, gathering up the four bags he had found.

“I’m serious, you have to get out now.” Kon said, pointing towards the door by the captains side, which was blown open thanks to whatever bomb had been planted. The captain had fallen out immediately, chair and all.

“No, Kon, we have to save all these people. That’s why we’re here.” Tim said, standing up straight. Kon walked over to him and took one of the bags, fastened it around his friend’s shoulders, put his hands strong on his shoulders.

“I’ll worry about the people, but if there’s not enough time, I’ll be okay. You won’t.” Kon said, ushering him towards the door.

“But the mission was for-“

“Screw the mission.” Kon said, holding Tim’s shoulders tight. “Just do this for me, please.” He pleaded, eyes locking with Tim’s behind his cowl.

Tim closed his eyes and breathed, trying to mentally prepare for falling out of a plane.

He nodded.

He was about to fall backwards when Kon roughly jerked him back by the shoulders, gave him a bruising kiss, then let him go, letting him fall out of the plane back down towards the earth, breathless from the kiss. The last glimpse he caught was kon watching him for a moment before disappearing back inside. 

Tim knew how much time he had before deploying his parachute, knew when he had to turn onto his stomach instead of his back.

He watched a few other people jump out of the plane, all looked pretty skilled in what to do. Kon must have found some people who skydived before.

After that, he saw Kon flying out with three or four people at a time, setting them down on the ground before flying back up.

It was getting closer to the ground, closer to the mountains.

They weren’t going to make it.

Tim saw the plane crash right about when he had to turn over, face the ground, and deploy his parachute.

He felt his stomach dropping in more ways than one. He needed to get to the ground, needed to get his feet going so he could find the wreck, so he could find Superboy.

Tim was too impatient, too terrified, to wait until he was landed safely. He was a couple yards off of the ground yet when he finally got the backpack unstrapped and off of himself, landing in a roll through the snow and bouncing up into a run.

It was just over the small hill, in the mountains, but it felt like he was running for an eternity. He could hear some of the passengers shouting behind him, he passed some that Kon had set there, but he didn’t pay them any mind.

“My baby was on that plane!” One woman cried, reaching for him. Tim turned, nodded at her, but kept running.

Once he was over the hill, he could see clearly in the valley below where the plane was, parts of it still on fire.

He didn’t even have time to work his feet, simply lept over the side of the steep hill, let gravity carry him down through the snow.

He ran as soon as he got his footing, running for the wrecked plane.

There weren’t any signs of life at first as Tim moved hunks of metal with strength normally not possessed by anyone but a metahuman. But soon he heard crying, lifted up a door, and saw them.

Kon was on his back, in the snow, arms wrapped tight around a little girl who couldn’t have been more than three. She was crying, obviously terrified.

Kon wasn’t moving.

“Superboy!” Tim shouted, getting down on the snow and sharp pieces of the plane to kneel beside him. He took the little girl from him, his arms falling to his sides. She clung to him, hands fisting in his cap while she sobbed. “Your mommy is coming, you’re both alright.” Tim tried to soothe her, but he couldn’t focus with how much Conner wasn’t moving.

The passengers started catching up to him, including the mother who took her daughter immediately, both of them blubbering with each other. Others were looking for belongings in the wreckage, trying to get a cell phone signal.

“Superboy?” Tim reached out, tilted his head up, tried to see if he was at least alive.

Then his eyes opened a crack.

“Hey, Rob.” He said, pained smile crossing his face. Tim smiled, leaned over him and hugged him, ignoring the pained sounds coming from the taller man.

“I’ll radio the team, okay? We’ll get you all fixed up.” Tim said, reaching for his com.

But it wasn’t in his ear.

“I took it, here.” Kon opened his hand to reveal the ear piece, which Tim snatched up.

“Why?”

“I didn’t want you to hear what was happening up there and worry you.” Kon groaned, trying to sit up a bit.

“Everything you do worries me, Conner.” Tim said with a small laugh. He called the team, told them their location and told them to bring emergency rescue crews.

“I told you I could handle it.” Kon said, giving up and just resting back on the snow.

“You did. You’re their hero.” Tim said, motioning to the people out in the snow. “Mine too.”

Kon smiled again, closed his eyes against the pain, reached for Tim’s hand, squeezed it.

Tim squeezed his hand back, looking up to see the helicopters approaching.

He moved, cradled Kon in his arms, and just felt him breathe.


End file.
